My Little Pony: The Movie 3
'''My Little Pony: The Movie 3 '''is an upcoming 2021 animated musical fantasy science fiction film It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) and My Little Pony: The Movie 2 (2021) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2009 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck , Emily Blunt, Gary Oldman, Trey Parker, Eddie Murphy, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia Denise Bookout, Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, a leader of Mane 6. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of Mane 6, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of Mane 6, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna, a member of the Mane 6. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Fluttershy's No. 1 Assistant. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, a unicorn pony and Trixie Lulamoon's best friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, a unicorn pony and Starlight's friend. * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom, a Earth pony filly. * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle, a unicorn pony filly. * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo, a Pegasus pony filly. * Daniel Trippett as Djali, a goat, and Maud Pie's boyfriend. * Hugh Jackman as Button Mash, a brown Earth colt and Sweetie Belle's boyfriend. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, a Alicorn pony. * Angelina Jolie as Cheerilee, a Earth pony. * Chiara Zanni as Daring Do, a Pegasus pony. * Scott McCord as Yang, Daring Do's boyfriend. * Adam Kirschner as Mudbriar, Maud Pie's boyfriend. * Ingrid Nilson as Limestone Pie, and Marble Pie, Maud Pie, a Earth pony. * Matt Hill as Soarin, Rainbow's boyfriend. * Jim Sturgess as Soren, Soarin's best friend. * Emily Blunt as Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Gary Oldman as Shen, reformed villain and Fizzlepop's boyfriend. * Trey Parker as Commander Ice, main villain. * Eddie Murphy as Sir Hot, secondary villain. * Michael Peña as Grubber * Taye Diggs as Capper * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Peter Dinklage as Stinktooth, a tyrannosaurus rex * Barry Humphries as Bruce, a vegetarian triceratops. * Eric Bana as Anchor, a stegosaurus. * Aziz Ansari as Sprint, a varan. * Rebel Wilson as Ray, a dragon. * Frank Welker as Xolme, a markhor. * Alain Chabat as Silas, a pelican. * Bruce Spence as Chum, a ankylosaurus. * TBD as Brainy, a male acrocanthosaurus. * TBD as Groundgar, a male tyrannosaurus rex * Nick Frost as Flynn, a orca. * Kunal Nayyar as Gutpia, a anguirus. * Hank Azaria as Sven, Trixie's boyfriend. * Bob Peterson as Dug, Sven's best friend. * Brenda M Crichlow as Zecora, a zebra. * Jim Parsons as Oh the Boov, Starlight's boyfriend. * Elijah Wood as Mumble, Oh's best friend. * John Cena as Ferdinand, Oh's best friend. * Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, Oh's best friend. * Benjamin Bratt as Eduardo Pérez/"El Macho", Oh's best friend * Diana Kaarina as Saffron Masala, a unicorn pony. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle's best friend. * Nicole Oliver as Spitfire, a Pegasus pony. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, a Alicorn pony. * Andrew Francis as Prince Shining Armor, a unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Kyle Rideout as Thorax, a Changeling. * Peter New as Big Macintosh, a Earth pony and Applejack's big brother. * John de Lancie as Discord, Fluttershy's boyfriend and Capper's friend. * TBD as TBD, Fluttershy's ex-boyfriend and Groundgar's friend. * TBD as Jacob, Iron Will's grumpy elephant friend. * Rick Moranis as Rutt, a male Sivatherium brother and Mane Six's friend. * Dave Thomas as Tuke, a male Sivatherium brother and Mane Six's friend. * Paul Christie as Cliff, a male Gemsbok, Spike's best friends and Mane Six's enemies. (cameo only) * Danny Mastrogiorgio as Roc, a male Gemsbok, Spike's best friends and Mane Six's enemies. (cameo only) * TBD as TBD, Rarity's best friend. * Frank Welker as Gararaptors, a wild boar-suchomimus-dromeoasaurus hybrid, territory villain. Trivia * The Oryxs Inspired by The Rams from Brother Bear. * * Category:2024 films Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:TV-14 (LV, FX rating)